


A Little Different

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Billy is a dick, Disabled Character, M/M, Screw you Billy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was born without the use of his legs. His entire life he has had to deal with constant bullying. But when he starts a new school in America, things change as he gets a new group of friends, one of which he starts to have feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark heard the annoying beeping of his alarm clock and wanted to throw it across the room. He was not a morning person at all. He pulled his pillow over his head and fell back asleep. His bedroom door creaked open and his older brother Thomas walked in.

"Mark, get your lazy ass out of bed. You have school today," he said. "Never. Let me sleep forever," Mark mumbled into his pillow. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell Mom then." He exited the room.

"Mark Edward Fischbach, you get out of bed right now!"

"Tattletale," Mark muttered. He pushed himself up and ran his fingers through his nest of messy red and black hair. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. His phone went off and he checked it.

_One new text from: Felix_

_Hey, we meeting at the bus stop today?_

_Mark: Yeah. See you in twenty._

Mark put his phone back on the nightstand and started to get ready for school. Before he left, he grabbed a granola bar on his way out the door as his mom would've gotten on to him about not eating breakfast. 

"Hey bro. What's new?" Felix asked when Mark met him at the stop. "Nothing since I saw you yesterday," Mark replied. "Oh, hey Cry." Cry, Felix's boyfriend, waved at him. "Hey Mark. Have a good morning so far?" 

"About as good as any morning."

Cry laughed a little. "I feel you man." 

The bus pulled up to their stop and the doors opened. The trio climbed up the steps and sat in their usual seat. "Where's Ken?" Mark questioned. "Rode with his dad. Said there's a new kid starting today and his dad has a lot of stuff to deal with." Ken, another one of Mark's friends, was the son of the school's principal, Mr. Morrison.

"Wait, there's a new guy?" Mark asked. "Yep. Haven't heard much about him, except that he's from another country," Felix replied. Mark nodded. "Cool. Maybe we'll see him around." At the next stop the worst guy who went to Mark's school got on. Billy Sanders. Mark lowered in his seat, hoping that Billy wouldn't see him.

"Hey Fischbach!"

Too late. 

"What's up half-breed?" Billy sneered. Mark's cheeks were as red as his hair. "Stop calling me a half-breed Sanders," he growled. "But that's what you are. Half-Korean, half-German right?" Billy laughed. "Man, you're a freak."

"Fuck off William," Felix said as he stood up. Billy's eyes narrowed. He hated being called by his real name, which was William. "I'll wipe the floor with you, ya Sweedish meatball," Billy growled. 

"Settle down back there! Sanders, Kjellberg, you know the rules! No standing on the bus!" the driver yelled. Billy shoved Felix into the seat, sending him tumbling into Cry's lap. "Later fags," he spat.

"I want to strangle that guy so much," Cry muttered. "You'll go to jail for that," Mark stated. "Better than dealing with him."

The bus came to a stop at the school and they all got off. Felix, Cry, and Mark both had homeroom together but different first periods. Felix and Mark had Algebra first period and Cry had Biology, meaning they would part ways soon.

"Settle down everyone!" the homeroom teacher shouted. The class, of course, ignored him. The teacher banged his yard stick against the whiteboard, startling everybody. 

"I have an important announcement," he said. Mark looked over at Felix and Cry. What announcement could he have?

"A new student is joining us today." 

So that was it. The new kid was going to be in Mark's homeroom. Maybe he could make him feel welcome. The door opened and the principal stepped in. 

"Good morning students."

"Morning Principal Morrison."

"I would like to introduce you all to our newest student, Seán McLoughlin."

Mark looked around, but couldn't see the new guy. Principal Morrison leaned into the hallway for a minute. "No need to be shy son," Mark heard him say. 

Principal Morrison reentered the room and stepped back a little. Mark soon got his first look at the new kid. He was a little shocked to say the least. 

The guy was in a wheelchair. 

Mark was a little confused. He didn't see a cast or anything like that. So why was he in a wheelchair? Maybe his cast was hidden in his pants leg. Yeah, that was it. He couldn't see it because of the guy's pants leg.

"Everyone, this is Seán. Say hello Seán," Principal Morrison said. "H-Hello," Seán said quietly. He looked very nervous. 

"Is there an empty desk anywhere?" Principal Morrison asked. Mark raised his hand. "There's one next to me sir," he responded. "Thank you Mark. Seán, go where Mark is." 

Seán rolled down the aisle. When he got to the desk, he didn't do anything. "Is something the matter?" Principal Morrison questioned. "I-I can't get in the chair," Seán replied. The desk was the kind where the seat was attached to the table. 

"Oh, I didn't realize," Principal Morrison said. Mark could've sworn that Seán said, "Of course you didn't." Principal Morrison walked over to where Seán was and helped him into the desk.

"Thanks," Seán mumbled. Principal Morrison nodded, then left the room. Mark looked over at Seán and waved. Seán glanced at him, but didn't wave back. Mark turned back to his notebook in which he had been working in. This guy sure was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me down below if you'd like more.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang to end homeroom and Mark stood up. "I'll meet you in Algebra," he told Felix. "I have something to do first." Felix nodded and left with Cry. Mark finished packing his things and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. Then, he walked over to Seán's desk.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Seán looked at him him, his eyes holding many different emotions. "Um, sure, I guess," he replied. Mark helped him out of the desk and into his chair. "What's your first class?" he questioned.

"Algebra wit' Walters."

Mark smiled. "What a coincidence. That's my first class too. I'll show you how to get there." For the first time, Seán smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Mark showed Seán the way to get to Mr. Walters class. On the way he met his friend Wade. "Hey Mark. Who's that?" Wade asked. "This is Seán. He's new," Mark replied.

"What's with the wheelchair?" Wade questioned. Seán looked down at the floor. "Shut up Wade!" Mark shouted as he whacked Wade upside the head with his notebook. "Oww! What was that for?!" Wade cried.

"For being a dick. Let's get to class." Mark, Wade, and Seán made their way to Mr. Walters Algebra class.

"Morning Mr. Fischbach, Mr. Barnes," Mr. Walters said as the group entered the room. He looked at Seán suspiciously. "Who are you?" he questioned. "I'm Seán. Today's my first day here," he replied.

"Sit over by Mr. Sanders," Mr. Walters commanded. Mr. Walters had a thing about calling everyone Mr. and Ms. When Mark heard him say Sanders he stopped. Seán was going to have to sit by Billy.

"Uh, sir? I'd be happy to trade seats with Seán if that's fine by you," he said quickly. Mr. Walters eyes narrowed. "Mr. Fischbach, are you questioning my methods?" he asked. Mark looked away from him. "No sir," he whispered.

"Keep it that way. As for you, Mr.?"

"McLoughlin, sir."

"Mr. McLoughlin, sit by Mr. Sanders as I instructed you to."

"Yes sir."

Seán rolled over to the desk and looked at Mark. Mark instantly knew what to do. He helped Seán into the desk.

"Mr. Fischbach, what are you doing?"

Mark gulped. "He can't get in the desk by himself sir."

"Mr. Fischbach, I'm sure that Mr. McLoughlin is perfectly capable of getting into a desk by himself."

Mark felt ready to explode. He wanted to shout, " Are you a fucking idiot? He's in a wheelchair for God's sake." But, of course, he didn't.

"Sir, he's in a wheelchair and can't get into a desk by himself. So I was helping him."

Mr. Walters sighed. "Fine. But when his leg gets better I don't want to see you helping him sit down in a desk again." The class snickered.

Seán raised his hand slowly.

"Yes, Mr. McLoughlin?"

"Sir, my legs won't get better."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was born like this. I can't use my legs."

Everyone went silent. Mark looked at Seán. He never would have guessed that he was born without the use of his legs. He thought that maybe he had a broken leg and had hidden his cast in his pant leg.

"So you're paraplegic?" Mr. Walters asked. Seán nodded. This made Mark get even madder at Mr. Walters. How could he just say that Seán was paraplegic so nonchalantly? It obviously bothered the teen that he was this way.

"Alright then. Everyone turn to page 422 in your textbooks. Mark sat down in his seat next to Felix. "Christ, I just want to punch Walters in the face," Felix whispered to Mark. "I know. For an Algebra teacher, he's pretty fucking stupid."

"Hey, Fischbach!"

Mark tried to ignore Billy, but he failed. "What do you want Sanders?" he asked.

"I bet you like the useless boy, don't you?"

Mark felt his cheeks heat up. Seán looked at him curiously.

"Not like that you douchebag," he growled. "We're friends, that's all." Billy never said anything else. Mark tried to concentrate on his work, but was interrupted by a piece of paper hitting his desk.

_You think of me as your friend?_

_-Seán_

Mark glanced back at him.

"Yes," he mouthed. 

For the second time that day, Seán smiled. 

"Thank you," he mouthed back.

Mark wrote something down on a sheet of paper and threw it at Seán's desk.

_Want to have lunch together?_

_-Mark_

"That would be awesome," Seán said.

Mark turned back to his work. He couldn't wait until later.


End file.
